Love?
by Yuy's Angel
Summary: A word can have a lot of meanings. But Heero Yuy only needs help understanding one Love! Read this fic to find out more! This is a repost of this fic from 2001.


_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. _

_Friedrich Nietzsche__  
_

Love?

Yuy's Angel

_My life...doesn't have much meaning...does it? My mind begins to wander to the things that have happened over the past three years - meeting the other pilots, saving earth, being chased by sigh her, the stupid idiots, all the deaths, me in hiding, and Relena..._

Heero was just staring out the window of his apartment, he wasn't doing anything really - just thinking..._Why does my mind always wander to her? She's just a mission, another person I made a promise to...right? _Yeah you just keep on thinking that. _What the hell? _I don't know your supposed to be the smart one - you figure this out._ How am I supposed to do that? _Like I said I don't know your the one with the brains, I'm just your conscious.

> > > > > > > > > >

Papers were wildly tossed all over the place. It looked very much like a vast sea of documents. "This is too much of a workload. I'm only eighteen. I'm supposed to be out with my friends at the mall." A frustrated voice sounded somewhere from the sea of white.

Fed up with the progress she was not making Relena looked toward her desk and just sighed. "I still haven't read or signed half of these proposals not to mention I haven't begun to write that speech for tomorrow...Ugh! I can't take this!" With that Relena tossed such said proposals into the air and made it rain paper.

"Umm...Miss Relena?" A quite voice from the doorway startled Relena. "You have a visitor shall I send him in?"

"Yes. It's probably just Commander Everett coming here to lecture me about military power. I wish that he would understand the N and the Ohhhh..." Her thoughts stopped aburptly when she saw who walked into her office. There goes relieving my stress. "Hello sir, please, here, have a seat. How many I help you?"

"I don't have time for questions. Tell me where the offices of the other piolts are."

"Heero tell me...what are you doing here?" she stood from the chair behind her desk to go sit next to him.

"I'm Preventor Wing, head of security. I'm doing a scan of all the offices in the buliding, inoreder to make things run faster I want the help of the others."

"That doesn't really explain why you came here, to my office first. I'm sure that you could have looked in the database for the locations." Relena go up to stretch her muscles hoping to relieve some tension.

"What do you mean" at this he stood as well. Relena froze in her actions. They were so close that if either of them moved any further forward they would kiss. They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity, and the faint clicking of a camera could be heard. Heero snapped his head toward the sound.

Relena grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "What do I mean. Just tell me. Why the hell did you come back here? And don't try the 'I came to visit the other pilots,' I'm not stupid." Relena looked pissed like she would either snap at him or slap him - maybe even do both at the same time.

_I never could lie to her. She's the only person who could ever really read me. _"I told you I'm head of securty. For the past year I've been working as an underground hacker. Since you decided that your last guard was not 'worthy enough,' I've also been assigned as your new bodyguard."

"So why are you here, I mean, here in my office. Une normally just tells me she's sending in a new guard. Did she tell you to do this or did you come here on your own?"

"Look I'm here because I'm on duty as we speak, I have to get used to your schedule, and I'm scanning all the offices for security purposes."

"Yeah whatever Heero. As you might be able to tell..." Pointing to the sea of documents in what was her office. "I'm over worked and stressed out. Like I said if you needed the others you could have just looked through Preventor's database or looked at the directory down the hall." Relena walked back toward her desk and with a very unladylike sigh slumped into her worn executive chair.

"I can tell. Get some rest I'm going to report to Commander Une's office right now." I'm glad she didn't ask any more questions or else I might have told her I made the request to be her guard.

> > > > > > > > > >

A figure in dark room laughed as he saw his creations begin to form. "Thank you very much! I do believe that the press will enjoy these!" There forming were black and white photos of the Vice Foreign Minister and her new body guard appearing as if they were about to kiss.

> > > > > > > > > >

Relena woke the next morning to find Heero Yuy sleeping comfortably in the recliner in the corner. Curious Relena went over to him._ He's probably not even sleeping. _Soft snoring could be heard coming from the young man. _Okay maybe he really is asleep. He look so peaceful, almost angelic. I wish he wouldn't put on a mask during the day. _

Slowly she inched her had to trace his jaw line and her hand ended up in his hair. _He takes good care of his hair, it's so soft. He's so innocent when he's sleep...but when awake he just has a dangerous aura about him. _A grunt brought her back to reality and she realized that the peaceful sleeping Heero was no more and had a questioning gleam in his eyes.

"Relena? What are you doing?" She turned red as she tried to think up a valid explanation.

"Um...Uh...You looked peaceful, and...um. What do you mean what am I doing? Why are you in my room?"

Heero stared at her blankly asif she was just supposed to know. "I watch you 24 hours a day. It's only natural that I'd sleep somewhere near and your room is the closest I could get to you." _Without being in your bed. Whoa where did that come from? _

Relena's mind began to spin. _Did he just say...Without being in your bed? Not that I wouldn't mind him being in it. Stop it Relena!_"Well...Umm...It's 6:45 already! I have a meeting at 7:30. I've got to go get ready!" Turning a shade of red Heero never imagined, Relena ran out of the room as fast as possible only to collide into someone.

"Dammit! Can't you people see wher...Oh hey 'Lena. What's the rush?" Duo stood an offered a hand to help up Relena.

"Sorry Duo. I'm just in a hurry. I don't have much time before this meeting." Relena got up and began rubbing her butt.

> > > > > > > > > >

Back in Relena's room

_Did I just say that out loud! I hope that's not why she suddenly ran out. _Smack Heero jumped out of the recliner and ran into the hallway.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Relena!" Heero yelled as he rounded the corner where the 'collision' happened.

"Oi Heero! I see the request for personal bodyguar...UMPH!" Duo fell to the ground clutching his stomach where he just received a blow to the stomach courtesy of Heero.

"You requested to be my guard? Why did you do that?" A little hope began to shine in her eyes, but then vanished when she heard his answer.

"Why wouldn't I request to be your bodyguard? I made a promise. And all the attempts of late made me realize that I'm the best suited for the job." Please believe this. And let Duo stay down

Relena glared at Heero. "Whatever." And she turned on her heel and left to the kitchen.

"Man cough you know that urggg that isn't the least bit true. You should have told her the truth. You Just lied straight through your teeth big time. It's so bad that she didn't even believe you. You of all people in this world, even more than Zechs, should know that Relena Darlian isn't easy to lie to."

"Duo shut up. If you hadn't opened your big ass mouth then I wouldn't have been in this situation. Now would I?"

"Guess not." Duo just shrugged his shoulders and began to straighten his clothes. When he looked up he saw the death glare on Heero's face.

"You know that me requesting to be her bodyguard is confidential. I just told her yesterday that I was assigned here. Now she's going to be questioning me. That's one thing that I don't need."

"Man it's really obvious. I don't know why you do get it..."

"Why I don't get what?"

"Duh man don't you know?" Heero shook his head. "Damn, man those three little word a guy says to a girl!"

"What! Just say it or I'll kill you. It's your life what?"Duo stood there with his head in his hand shaking side to side. "What the fuck is wrong with you man! I LOVE YOU! Or in your case YOU LOVE HER. WHY DON'T...Hey dammit don't look at me like that!"

"Love?"

"..." Before Duo could say anything a loud scream echoed through out the manison.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Relena! Duo where is she?" The two began running toward the screaming. "The kitchen, Heero. She said something about breakfast.

> > > > > > > > > >

Well I hope that you enjoyed it! No flames please! I'll try my best to update as fast as possible.

I acutally already had this fic up. But I decided that after not updating it for 4 years, my writing style has changed so I re-posting it and tweaking a few things that didn't make sense before!

Angel


End file.
